Loneliness
by Karimon88
Summary: Una stupenda fanfiction Daikari!!!!


Protagonisti:Hikari Yagami(17 anni)- Takeru Takaishi(17 anni)- Yamato Ishida(20 anni)- Daisuke Motomiya(17 anni) - Taichi Yagami(20 anni) - Sora Takenouchi (20 anni)-Mimi Tachikawa(19 anni)- Miyako Inoue (19 anni) - Joe Kido (21 anni)- Iory Hida (15 anni) - Koushirou Izzumi ( 19 anni) -Ken Ichijouji (18 anni) - Jun Motomiya (22 anni)- Shin Kido (ha 23 anni,è il fratello maggiore di Joe,lo ricordate???)!!!!!  
  
Title : Loneliness!*  
( *Trad.:Solitudine)  
  
E' una calda Domenica d'estate e ultimo giorno di vacanze,infatti l'indomani,8 Settembre ,sarebbe ricominciata la scuola . Mi sveglio , mi stiracchio un poco sbadigliando e poi mi alzo per scendere giù a fare colazione,ma qualcosa attira la mia attenzione:Sotto la porta c'è un piccolo foglietto celeste a righe.Mi avvicino e lo prendo,cosa potrà mai essere?Lo lascio sulla scrivania e penso:"Lo leggerò dopo…".Scendo le scale arrivo in cucina e saluto con un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia mio padre,mia madre e mio fratello Taichi.  
  
- 'Giorno pigrona,hai dormito bene?-mi chiede mio fratello con un dolce sorriso fraterno.Faccio un cenno col capo in segno di sì,mi siedo accanto a lui per fare colazione.Mentre giro il cucchiaio nella tazza di latte dico rivolta a Taichi:-Appena mi sono svegliata ho trovato un foglio celeste a righe.Non l' ho ancora letto,ma lo leggerò dopo.Tu per caso sai di cosa si tratta???-  
  
-Sì,era nella cassetta della posta,non l' ho letto ma comunque se vedi bene c'è scritto "X Hikari" quindi non può essere altro che per te-mi risponde lui. Annuisco e poi comincio a consumare la mia colazione.Poco dopo squilla il telefono .Taichi va a rispondere…  
  
-Pronto?!?Ciao Miya..sì,tutto bene grazie,hai detto Kari?Certo,te la passo subito,ok…ciao!Hikari è per te,è Miyako!-  
-Pronto?Ciao Miya…ah-ahn…ok…ma certo,sicuro.Va bene,allora a dopo,ok….sì…sì non preoccuparti..contaci…Ciriciao Miya e ricordati di avvisare anche Ken e gli altri - riaggancio la cornetta del telefono e mi siedo sul divano sprofondandoci dentro…  
-Cosa voleva sorellina?-mi chiede Taichi…  
-Niente,voleva solo ricordarmi che fra un'oretta lei,Takeru,Daisuke,Ken e Iory passano a prendermi per andare al Luna Park…a proposito mamma ti sei ricordata di prepararmi il pranzo al sacco?!?-  
-Sì,non preoccuparti Hikari - risponde lei facendo cenno di sì con la testa.  
-Ma perché,ci rimanete tutta la giornata?-mi chiede Taichi che come al solito deve sapere sempre tutto quello che faccio.E' molto geloso nei miei confronti e non vuole che resti con Daisuke tutta la giornata…ah sì…non vi ho detto che Dai è il mio fidanzato e che gli voglio un mondo di bene e lui me ne vuole ancora di più.Ma ahimè….mio fratello fa il geloso…e dire che Dai prende sempre Tai come esempio da seguire,tanto che a scuola lo chiamano "Piccolo - Voglio - Essere - Tai" eh eh….gli si addice, ma tornando a noi…rispondo a Tai :-Sì certo, ora l'unico problema è che dobbiamo trovare un modo per convincere Miya a non salire sulle montagne russe…ih ih…Ha detto ce non ci è mai andata e che vuole provare,ma noi tutti sappiamo che le verrà sicuramente da rigettare…mpfff…ah ah ah!-comincio a ridere a crepapelle seguita a ruota da mio fratello.Poco dopo il mio digi-vice si illumina,cosa potrà mai essere successo.Mi preparo in fretta e furia,esco e mi dirigo a casa di Daisuke.Suono il campanello viene ad aprirmi sua sorella,ormai 22enne, Jun!  
  
- 'Giorno Jun!C'è Dai?-chiedo a Jun con un cenno della mano…Lei risponde frettolosamente-Ciao Kari,sì Daisuke è in camera sua stava quasi per scendere a venirti a prendere.prego accomodati,scusa ora devo andare ho un' appuntamento con Shin (il fratello di Joe,lo ricordate???)!!-. Jun mi fa n'ultimo sorriso e corre via perché altrimenti arriva tardi all'appuntamento,come sempre d'altronde..sono convinta che prima o poi a Shin lo faranno santo,Santo Shin….però!Suona bene!Entro in casa e mi dirigo verso camera di Daisuke,ma prima mi accerto che non ci sia nessun'altro in casa perché non sarebbe buona educazione non salutare.  
  
- Toc toc…è permesso?Ciriciao tesoro!!-mi avvicino a Daisuke e gli do un grosso bacio sulla guancia.  
  
- Ciriciao Hikari.Come mai sei venuta?Mica sono in ritardo?Sarei venuto a prenderti fra qualche minuto!!!-mi dice li cercando di trovare più scuse possibili.Lo faccio tacere mettendogli un dito davanti alle labbra e poi scoppio a ridere…è davvero moooolto divertente quando fa così,ih ih!  
  
-Perché ridi?-mi chiede lui con le lacrime agli occhi…  
  
-Ma no Daiii…non piangere….ih ih….è che sei così buffo…ah ah...-abbraccio il mio tesoruccio forte forte,è davvero dolce quando fa così…tipo un bimbo.  
  
Daisuke diventò serio….all'improvviso l'atmosfera nella stanza si fa pesante mentre Gatomon e DemiV-mon chiacchierano in cucina. Daisuke mi tira verso di sé e comincia a baciarmi sul collo…sento allora il cuore scoppiarmi in petto mentre quelle mani continuano a scivolare intorno a me ,al mio corpo ed accarezzarmi…Comincia a sussurrarmi dolci parole d'amore nell'orecchio e non posso fare a meno di arrossire e non riesco a far rallentare il battito dl mio cuore.Ma…x fortuna…sona il citofono e Dai deve separarsi da me e andare a rispondere…  
  
-Grrr….chi ficcanaso è?-fa lui arrabbiato come non mai…  
  
-Accipicchia…sei di mal more stamani vero Dai?Apri sono Ken e con me ci sono anche Miya,Iory e Takeru…  
  
Poco dopo al Luna Park i ragazzi camminano avanti mentre Miyako mi tira a sé per chiedermi alcune cosucce…  
  
-Cosa stavate facendo tu e Dai quando abbiamo citofonato?!?!?Avanti spara…sono curiosa…-chiede lei tutta curiosa di saper il tutto nei minimi particolari!  
  
-Ma che ti salta in mente Miya?-  
  
-Uhhmm….qui bisogna investigare…devo avvertire Mimi,Jun e Sora!!!Agente 000 in azione!-  
  
-000?Ma Miyako ti senti bene?non dirmi che hai bisogno di n dottore,vero?-  
  
-Kari…cosa state aspettando?Perché non venite?Iory,T.k. e Ken sono già saliti sul simulatore di volo…voi che fate?-chiede Daisuke vicino a me con un dolce sorriso…  
  
-Beh….credo che sia meglio evitare di far salire Miya su quel coso prima che combini qualche disastro…io rimango con lei…tu che fai?-  
  
-Beh…sinceramente quel "coso" come dici tu,è noioso…trovo molto più eccitante stare con te!-  
  
-AHHHHH....lo sapevvoooo....in quella stanza è successo qualche cossaaaaaaa!!!!-esclama Yolei tutta eccitata dando una gomitata nelle costole a Daisuke!  
  
-GRRRRR....ma ke dici Yoleeeiiii?????-mi arrabbio tantissimo...oddio...non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se...come dice Yolei...fosse accadto qualcosa in quella stanza...ma nn è successo assolutamente nulla...  
  
-EDDAAAIII...Kari nn arrabbiartiii...ormai ti ho scoperto..ah a ah!-dice Yolei vicino a me tutta contenta e poi corre dal suo Ken e lascia me e Dai da soli!  
  
-Kari...ti sarebbe dispiaciuto se prima,in camera mia ...cioè....sarebbe successa....ecco...come dire...quella cosa a cui alludeva Yolei?-chiede Daisuke abbassando lo sguardo e senza nemmeno guardarmi...  
  
Rifletto qualche secondo guardandolo con aria malinconica...poi mi avvicino a lui e gl do un bacio sulla guancia...  
  
-E...e questo cosa voleva dire?-  
  
-Voleva dire che anche se fosse successo qualche cosa a me nn sarebbe dispiaciuto ,ma che comunque non è successo e che quindi non dobbiamo farci tutti questi problemi,d'accordo?Ti voglio tanto bene e non voglio vederti in queso stato per colpa mia...quindi non pensiamoci più,ok?forza...raggiungiamo gli altri!!!-  
  
Daisuke all'improvviso mi guarda con no sguardo indecifrabile ed un sorrsino stampato sule labbra...  
  
-AHHH...che faaaiii????-urlo così forte che mi avranno sentito sicuramente anche dall'altra parte della città,perchè?Daisuke mi prede in braccio correndo mi porta sulla giostra...appena arrivata mi sento un leggero giramento di capo...  
  
-e eh.....piaciuto il giro in braccio a me?-esclama Daisuke guardandomi con un sorriso che gli arriva probabilmente dietro le orecchie!  
  
Io ancora n poco sconvolta senza pensare a ciò che dico rispondo:-Ehm...è stato molto istruttivo!-  
  
Arriva la sera...Miyako si ferma a dormire a casa mia,mentre Ken a casa di Daisuke..i ragazzi accompagnano prima noi e poi vanno a casa di Dai...  
  
-Miyako...sono molto contenta che le cose tra te e Ken continuino ad andare bene dopo quasi 6 anni che state insieme...-  
  
-Anche io Kari...gli voglio un mondo di bene,e anche lui me ne vuole...spero sarà così per sempre!-  
  
-Già...-  
  
-Kari..amica mia...perchè quell'aria così triste?ho detto qualche cosa di spiacevole?se così mi dispiace non vol...-  
  
-No Miyako...il fatto è che oggi per la prima volta h creduto che le cose con Disuke non andrann avanti per molto...-  
  
-Cosa?perchè?-  
  
-Vedi...dopo che tene sei andata a Daisuke è dispiaciuto molto come io ho reagito quando hai detto che in camera sua era successo qualcosa....ho negato tutto,è vero...non è successo nulla...ma ciò non toglie che lui abbia potuto credere che io non....che io non voglio avvicinarmi a lui più di un semplice bacio sulla guancia...ecco tutto!Io nn so cosa fare...vorrei farmi perdonare...so che quando mi ha sorriso e mi ha preso in braccio ha solo fatto finta,ma in cuor suo è ancora turbato...stasera era così freddo..forse non te ne sei resa conto,ma quando tu stavi parlando con Ken non ci siamo nemmeno parlati...e prima di andarsene via con Ken non mi ha nemmeno salutata...cioè,sì...ma non mi ha salutata come al solito...ha solo detto un semplice ciao e si allontanato via da me...-  
  
-Povera Kari,mi spiace...è colpa mia...non avrei dovuto dire qelle cose...tutto questo non sarebbe successo!-  
  
-No Miyako!Se non sarebbe successo oggi..sarebbe comunque successo un'altro giorno...è da un po' di tempo che riesco a parlargli un poco solo quando siamo soli e quindi dobbiamo parlare per forza tra di noi!Oh Miya...io gli voglio così bene...non voglio perderlo!-scoppio in lacrime,le lacrime continuano a sgorgarmi dagli occhi senza che io riesca a ferrmarmi...fino a quando...  
  
-Sorellinaaa!!!Daisuke a telefono!-  
  
-ODDIO..è lui!Miya che faccio?-  
  
-Vai a rispondere no...se dici a tuo fratello di dirgli che non sei in casa penserà che tu non voglia più vederlo e sentirlo!-  
  
-Ok!-  
  
Poco dopo...  
  
-Pronto?Daisuke?-  
  
-Ciao piccola mia!Scusa se prima sono stato così freddo,ma avevo la testa da tutta'altra parte!-  
  
Sentendo la sua voce non riesco a fare a meno di piangere...  
  
-Cosa c'è amore?Ho detto qualcosa di male?-  
  
-No Dai...anzi...sniff...credevo tu non volessi più vedermi per colpa del mio comportamento di stamani!Scusami...snif...mi dispiace!!!-  
  
-No,la colpa è mia....mi sono comportato da bambino immaturo!E' normale che t ti sia sentita gitata nel parlare di quelle cose...senti,domani pomeriggio ti va di venire a studiare da me?-  
  
-Oh...Dai...sniff...non vedo l'ora!-  
  
E' arrivato il giorno dopo,e finalmente vado dal mio tesoro...anche perchè quest'anno non siamo in classe insieme...buaaahhh!!!!  
  
Dliin dlon...  
  
-Ciao KARIINISSIMAAAAA!!!!-  
  
-'giorno tesoro!Mi sei mancato in queste paio d'ore!Ih ih....-ci dirigiamo in camera sua e ci mettiamo subito a studiare...  
  
-Dai...ma i tuoi non ci sono?-  
  
-Veramente no....l'ho saputo samattina che oggi pomeriggio sarebbero partiti per la seconda luna di miele!Jun invece è uscia con Shin...come al solito..ih ih!-  
  
-Ah..."ccidenti...quindi siamo soli in casa???"...-  
  
-Kari,c'è qualcosa che non va?-  
  
-No no....niente....eh eh...-  
  
Driin drin...  
  
-Oh...il telefono...Kari vado,rispondo e torno!Non fuggire tesoro!-  
  
-Eh eh,d'accordo!-rimango da sola...  
  
-Chissà chi è al telefono...ah...quando imparerò a farmi gli affaracci miei?vabè...è così bello stare da sola con lui...è da tanto che non stavamo soli.E' un'emozione che non provavo da parecchio oramai!-  
  
-Riekkomi tesoro...scusa se t holasciato sola...ma prima o poi mi deciderò a tagliare i fili di quel dannato telefono...anche perchè da quando Jun sta con Shin squilla ad ogni ora...anzi no..ogni 5 minuti!-  
  
Lo guardo...l'alone di "SOLITUDINE" che lo avvolgeva ieri è completamente svanito...per fortuna.Oddio...non riesco a levargli gli occhi di dosso...è così..così...aaahhhh....ma cosa pensssoooo????Odddddiiooo....è solo da qualche mese che sto conlui...maaaaaa....il desiderio di rimanere con Dai per l'eternità si fa sempre più grande.Dai si rende conto che lo sto guardando...ma non riesco a staccargli gli occhi di dosso,si gira verso di me,ricambia lo sguardo con un dolce sorriso....sentoil cuore che mi batte a mille...non mi ero mai resa conto d quanto fosse "BONO" nel vero senso della parola.Lui si alza,viene verso di me!Mi da un lungo e profondo bacio...  
  
-Angelo mio,è la prima volta che ti vedo distratta mentre stud,è successo qualcosa...-  
  
-n-no...nulla,è solo che...-lo guardo nel profondo dei suoi occhi color nocciola...oh...se riuscissi a dimostrargli quanto davvero lo amo.Ma all'improvviso l'espressione di Dai si fa tra il dolce sguardo di prima e la serietà.  
  
-Sa che ti dico?Oggi non dobbiamo per forza studiare..dovremmo solo fare un'esercizio di Inglese,e a dir la verità mi scoccio...e poi,non mi sento nemmeno tanto bene...-  
  
-In effetti sei molto rossa Kari,vuoi misurarti la febbre?-  
  
-La febbre...ehm...non credo che sia quello,maaa...ok...non si pò mai sapere!-  
  
Mi misuro la febbre...ora non so se l'ho davvero oppure è solo l'eccitazione che provo stando vicino a lui,ma il termometro dice che la ma emperatura corporea è 38,5°!!!  
  
-Accidenti tesoro...tu hai la febbre.Viei,stenditi un poco sul mio letto!  
  
-Sul...tuo...letto???O_o!!!!-gli chiedo con gli occhi sbarrati.  
  
-Sì,assolutamente...stenditi sotto le coperte,io vado a prendere una bacinlla d'acqua fredda per bagnare una pezza da metterti sulla fronte!-  
  
-Ok...ohhh...-ma all'improvviso svengo!  
  
Al mio risveglio trovo Daisuke tutto indaffarato a prendersi cura di me...  
  
-Cucciolotta mia,ti sei svegliata finalmente!Sai..mi ha fatto preoccupare!-  
  
-C-cosa è successo Dai?-  
  
-Hai la febbre alta..forza,bevi questa...ti sentirai subito meglio.-  
  
-Che cos'è?-  
  
-Tachipirina-  
  
-D'oh...che schifo...e va bene.-  
  
-A minuti dovrebbe arrivare tuo fratello,l'ho già avvisato!-  
  
-Oh noooo...ma io volevo rimanere un poketto con te,non stiamo mai insieme.-  
  
-Uhm....mi dispiace Kari,ma ai bisogno di cure,altrimenti la febbre continuerà ad alzarsi.-  
  
-Uff...ok...so ce non dovrei fare la bambina,ma....mi prometti che quando sarò guarita studieremo di nuovo insieme?-  
  
-Certo my little darling!-  
  
Driin drin...  
  
-Uff...ma quanto rompe oggi questo telefono!Torno subito amore...  
  
Poco dopo...  
  
-Riekkomi...era Taichi,ha detto che era bloccato nel traffico e che non arriverà prima di mezz'ora!Che peccato che vi siete trasferiti l'anno scorso,se abitavate ancora nella vecchia casa abitavi nel palazzo di fronte e Tai non sarebbe rimasto imbottigliato nel taffico.-  
  
-Beh...meglio così,almeno passeremo più tempo insieme!-  
  
-Già...-  
  
Lo abbraccio forte forte...vorrei che quest'attimo non finisse mai...è così bello farsi riscaldare al calor che emana il suo corpo virile.Oh...Dai..non lasciarmi mai!  
  
-Kari,ti voglio bene!!!!"Ma che ho detto,che stupido che sono....non ti voglio bene,io ti amo Kari...non solo,se così bella,come una rosa appena sbocciata,quando sto con te vorri che il tempo si fermasse,quando siamo soli sento che il mio cuore batte all'impazzata,ho sempre tanta voglia di stringerti a me forte forte,di difenderti da tutto e da tutti.Sembri sempre così fragile e indifesa,ho sempre paura che qualcuno possa farti del male o portarti via da me...e io non vogli...non voglio che questo succeda,ti prego Kari,non lasciarmi mai...(NB:Quando ci sono le " vuol dire che stanno pensando...Nd Kari_88)"-  
  
Non so cosa Daisuke stia pensando ora,so solo che ogni secondo che passa mi stringe sempe più forte al suo corpo divampante di calore,come se non volesse lasciarmi fuggire...d'improvviso Daisuke mi guarda per un paio di secondi.Alla fine si decide e lascia scivolare il suo braccio intorno alla mia vita sottile mi bacia dolcemente sul collo e sulle spalle. Sorrido e accarezzo con la mano i suoi capelli bruni.Insieme,poco dopo, abbiamo l'Inferno e il Paradiso, brucianti di una febbre d'amore che non avevamo mai conosciuto prima di quel momento. Ora siamo una persona sola e i nostri corpi sono uniti in perfetta armonia. Finalmente, dopo una tempesta di passione ci ritroviamo senza forze e ci addormentiamo insieme, abbracciati.Poco dopo ci svegliamo nello stesso momento. Sorrido e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio:-Ti amo, Daisuke.- Anche lui sorride, accarezza il mio viso e dice:-Anch'io ti amo Kari...- E mi bacia di nuovo...   
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
